


Unfinished

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [19]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Minato can't give up yet. He can't give up onthem.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #019 Crack.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Unfinished

If Minato had had any doubts, they would’ve been shattered by the way everyone spoke to him after the battle. Just like normal friends—not like people who had been through hell and back together. Minato tried his best to seem fine, but every time they paused, biting their tongue and searching for those missing memories, it was another crack in his armour.

  
  


No. _No._ He couldn’t leave them like this. This wouldn’t be the last time they spent together, as hollow copies of their real selves. Even though he felt more exhausted with each passing day, he clung on.


End file.
